TFPWV
by Derpy Memester
Summary: The TFP series, but with major edits to include my character Venom. Transformers belong to Hasbro and Venom belongs to me. Reviews are appreciated!


[Takes place during 'Operation Bumblebee: part two']

A rapid, shrill sound reached Venom's audio receptors- slowly coming to, she recognized it as a familiar beeping- the alert monitor on her stasis pod. Venom squeezed her optics shut and then opened them again: looking around her, the gloss-black Cybertronian saw that she was in the mutilated wreckage of her stasis pod, within an even bigger dimly-lit chamber.

Light was shining through a large hole in the roof and illuminating dust that had become stirred during the crash. Venom's appendages felt heavy as she wheeled to her feet shakily. A dull pain was creeping up her leg and slowly becoming more intense, until looking down, she saw that one of the plates there was sliced open and spurting energon freely- the small bot's leg shook uncontrollably as she slid to the ground and tried to stem the flow. "Ack- how did I get here?" Venom thought to herself. Fuzzy memories were slowly slipping away as she tried to hold onto them, and images flashed through her mind: gazing up at a pink moon orbiting Cybertron, speeding through clouds as the cool breeze whipped her cockpit, and several out-of-place ones that seemed to have no dialogue whatsoever. Venom rubbed the side of her head gently as the world reeled. She looked down at her hands front and back. Her memories were growing clearer. She could see herself walking alongside a tall transformer with sleek fins running along their back, and immediately remembered the name "Breeze Fin". Training with Breeze Fin also came to mind. Watching her sad smile as Venom left her mentor and climbed into a stasis pod. The memories were crystal-clear now: as was the stabbing pain in her leg.

Venom wheeled to her feet, clutching the wall for support- it was cool to the touch, unlike the overly warm air clinging to her like a blanket; she limped towards the exit with sharp pain flooding each step, but remembering her mission. A welcome committee of Decepticons would most likely be there as Breeze Fin had predicted. She was never wrong. Venom limped forward and heard mechanical buzzing from outside- flyers, perhaps? She stood back as the second layer of rusty airlock plating was peeled away by someone on the exterior. A glowing red visor met with Venom's acid-green optics. "Greetings," she said to the Vehicon, "I am Venom. Do you serve Lord Megatron?"

A roaring ground bridge was opened before them. Venom and the six Vehicons entered it and within seconds were aboard the Nemesis: before Megatron, Soundwave, and more Vehicons. Megatron was much taller than she remembered and towered over the triplechanger's head- his evil red optics formed a burning gaze. Soundwave's height struck her anew as well. The purple-blue Cybertronian's silent burlesque of a face was motionless and unsettling. Venom walked forward and, telling herself to snub the pain, knelt before Megatron. "I am Venom, Lord Megatron, and I have come to serve you," she said humbly in her raspy and airy voice. Venom answered all her master's questions, some more truthfully than others: she had been trained under the watchful eye of Breeze Fin (which was true), she had come to serve her one and only master (not entirely true), and she was a triple-changer (true as hell). Seconds that felt like hours passed until Megatron said, "I will allow you to join our ranks, as you have been trained under Breeze Fin and will no doubt make a worthwhile addition to our cause-", Venom was relieved. She breathed freely again. "-And you will be escorted to the medical bay immediately." Venom thanked him with a false smile as a group of three Vehicons led her down the dim passageways of the warship. Soundwave had no doubt been told to keep an eye on her… Each step hurt Venom terribly, and her guides slowed a bit to allow her slightly hindered pace. She looked around and felt a wave of dread, excitement, and anxiety sweep over her as she looked at the endless halls of metal. But there was something else- a horrible feeling- a feeling that made her feel at home. The dark corridors were comforting to her optics and she was feeling much better already, despite the nagging pain in her foreleg. Maybe this mission wouldn't be the death of her.

Venom passed more Vehicons and spotted several of them in the distance as they rounded a corner. How big was this warship? She would have to find out. But not now- right now the important thing was to get her leg repaired- but by whom? She would need to know that as well. It was unlikely that a common Vehicon would be tending to her wounds. The best course of action would be for her to get a clear mental list of all the Decepticons onboard. She would also need to find out how hard they were to kill and how hard it would be for them to in turn kill her: the backside of a bulky blue con could be seen bumbling away down another hall, and so she added him to the list. From the stories Venom heard it was logical to assume that the one called Starscream was also skulking around here somewhere too.

The soft tapping of Vehicon footsteps fell into rhythm with the hollow silence and additional footsteps from afar. Venom and her escorts stopped halfway down a long hall, interrupting the devious femme's plotting: a large door slid open to reveal the empty medical bay. She felt a twinge of nervousness as the Vehicons left. But this was soon remedied as Venom beheld the tools arranged on trays before her- they looked painful at best, but this suggested that they were owned by a competent doctor who knew what he was doing… Venom had not been waiting long when a single set of footsteps could be heard nearby. They were more pronounced then the shuffling gait of Vehicons and as such, Venom assumed they belonged to Megatron's medic. She prided her extraordinary logic for a moment before a smallish red con appeared in the doorway.

Venom had a split-second desire to snicker. He was so incredibly short! Possibly the smallest male con she had ever seen. But her general keep-things-to-yourself attitude stopped the little snitch from commenting, coupled with a newfound respect for the medic, as the tires on his baseplates and general motif suggested that his lustrously shiny crimson self had a sportscar alt mode, like herself. "So, you're the new Decepticon?" Knock Out inquired, motioning to the nearby operating table and selecting tools from a tray. Venom carefully got onto the table and propped her injured leg up without wincing. "That's correct," she said evenly. "Hm…" Knock Out glanced at her leaking wound and selected another tool. "What are you called?" Venom asked.

"Knock Out", smirked the doctor with an obvious air of pride.

Venom bore the burning discomfort of her repairs patiently. She studied Knock Out in the meantime: he didn't look like he would pose much of a threat, being barely taller than herself, but would no doubt add exceptional jeopardy to her plans- Venom shot a fleeting glance at her leg through a shower of sparks and saw that it was looking much better already. Knock Out was obviously skilled in his profession. "Thank you, Knock Out," Venom said, watching the medic's habitual expression take on a look of mild surprise at his patient showing gratitude. "You're welcome."

Venom left the med bay feeling strangely misplaced. She had an urge to go and see what Megatron and the other cons were up to in the bridge, but she was wary of their leader, and moreover, didn't want to be seen as an inoperable pest. The white-hot Decepticon insignia was freshly burned into her chestplate and Venom couldn't help but admire it- just a bit. Her leg was also feeling better, so the adroit con decided to go for a stroll around the warship until she was called upon, charting maps in her processor.


End file.
